


Adventure With You

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Carrying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flying, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad decides to take Skeppy on a trip to the Nether.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184
Collections: Anonymous





	Adventure With You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> This is short fluff piece that I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I've been fighting with some of my WIPs trying to write them (they're admittedly kicking my butt >.>) but hopefully I'll be able to wrangle them together and finish them to post soon.

"I want to show you my home," Bad said casually.

Skeppy, focused on sharpening his diamond sword, paused. He turned to his partner with a curious look. "You mean... the Nether?" he checked.

Slowly, Bad nodded. 

Skeppy made a considering noise. He had never been to Bad's home before; trips out of the over world were incredibly dangerous. He was definitely curious though.

They had spent many nights swapping stories of their childhoods, their homes, and friends. It was interesting to both of them not only learning about someone they cared deeply for but also the vast differences in their home worlds.

The human loved nothing more than when they curled around each other in bed and Bad, voice underlined with rumbling purrs and wistfulness, would recount tales of his time back in the Nether.

"I'd keep you safe!" Bad vowed seriously when Skeppy didn't reply.

Skeppy laughed. Putting his task aside for the time being, he wandered over to where Bad was sitting and settled himself comfortably in the demon's lap. "I don't doubt that," he replied. He brushed a hand through Bad's hair, mindful of his sharp horns, and enjoyed the resounding purr his actions caused. "You're too much of a worry wart to let me come close to danger," he teased lightly.

Bad rolled his eyes in fake-annoyance. The affection in their glowing depths was proof enough he wasn't actually annoyed.

"It's not a bad thing to want to keep my partner safe," Bad mumbled through his purrs.

"Of course not," Skeppy agreed, leaning forward to drop a small kiss to the tip of Bad's nose. "I appreciate you always taking care of me."

The instant wagging of Bad's tail that admission caused had Skeppy giggling brightly.

"I would love to finally see your homeland," Skeppy admitted. "I've been curious about what the Nether is really like."

Bad pressed his face to Skeppy's shoulder, purring louder. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to show you!"

The demon pulled back to press kisses across the human's diamond encrusted face.

Skeppy giggled and squirmed at the onslaught of love, but he stayed where he was, arms wrapped around the back of Bad's neck loosely.

Standing before the portal, Skeppy looked up at it in awe. He felt mesmerised by the shimmering purple. 

"You ready?" Bad asked, snapping Skeppy's attention to him.

The human grinned. "Yeah!"

Bad reached out and gently took Skeppy's hand in his own clawed one. His tail wrapped around Skeppy's waist. Then Bad tugged them into the portal.

It was a disorienting experience, and Skeppy curled himself into Bad's side with a small groan. He appreciated Bad's attempts at soothing him by rubbing gently at his back. And then he was being tugged out of the portal.

With awe, he looked around at the Nether. There was so much to look at and see. It was incredibly beautiful. But none of it compared to looking up at Bad and seeing his delighted expression. It was clear the demon enjoyed being home; eyes bright and excited, wings fluttering, tail wagging, and fanged smile wide.

Bad looked back at him, eyes squinting with his smile, and grabbed Skeppy's hand, threading their fingers together.

"It's pretty," Skeppy complimented.

He watched Bad visibly preen, and hid his affectionate smile in Bad's shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it," Bad said, "I know it's pretty different to the over world but..."

"You're pretty different to the over world and I love you," Skeppy pointed out with a teasing smile. He giggled at Bad's flushed face. "I'm happy you wanted to share this with me," he admitted, leaning up on tiptoe to brush a kiss against Bad's warm cheek. "I always love anything to do with you."

Bad, overwhelmed with joyful emotions, scooped Skeppy up into a tight hug. He nuzzled into Skeppys neck, purring loudly.

"Bad!" Skeppy yelped before devolving into more delighted giggles. "I love you but put me down!"

"Don't want to," Bad mumbled against his diamond studded skin.

Skeppy rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "You have to put me down if you want to show me around," he reminded him. Despite his words, he looped his arms loosely around Bad's shoulders.

Bad pulled back to look at him. The look in his eyes was calculating, and Skeppy furrowed his brows warily at the expression.

"What are you thinking?" He asked uncertainly.

"I can carry you," Bad said, easily hefting him up higher in his arms.

There was always something incredibly fascinating about Bad casually demonstrating his superior strength and speed. Skeppy flushed, embarassed.

"You can't carry me the whole time," he said.

Bad shrugged. "You're light enough."

Skeppy faked offense and said, "I'll have you know I am very heavy from all my muscle."

Bad snorted.

Skeppy mock-gasped, feigning hurt. "You saying I'm not strong?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

Bad shook his head, eyes fond. "You're the strongest person I know." His words were genuine and sincere, and made his partner's heart warm at the praise. "But that does not change the fact you're light as a feather to me."

Huffing playfully, Skeppy replied, "whatever, show off."

"Besides there's something I want to show you that we can only do if I'm holding you," Bad informed him.

Skeppy was instantly intrigued.

"Bad, no way."

"What?"

"There's no way you can fly over that with me in your arms," Skeppy said, staring at the bubbling expanse of the lava ocean. "You'll drop me!"

Subtly tightening his grip, Bad shook his head immediately. "I would never drop you," he said seriously. "I promise."

Skeppy chewed at his lower lip thoughtfully. It was clear that Bad wanted this - the hope in his glowing eyes as he glanced between Skeppy and the lava ocean was too prominent to miss. There was a hint of longing in his voice that had Skeppy, as nervous and uncertain as he felt, nodding slowly.

"Okay," he breathed. "Okay, fine."

Bad spun him with a happy cheer. "Thank you, muffin!"

Skeppy laughed despite the nerves thrumming through his body. "You better not drop me," he said.

"I promise, Skeppy," Bad vowed solemnly. "I said I'd keep you safe and I meant it."

Behind him, Bad's wings flared out to their full width. As Bad stepped up to the edge of the sheer drop, Skeppy tightened his legs and arms around his demon partner.

"You ready?" He checked, tail lashing with excitement.

Skeppy tightened his hold on Bad and mumbled nervously, "yeah."

Then he stepped over the edge and they were falling.

With mighty flaps of his wings, Bad had them sailing smoothly through the air, above the bubbling lava below. Skeppy pressed his face to Bad's neck, biting his lip hard to stifle his whimpers, and tried to remember that Bad would never let him come to harm.

Slowly, having soaked comfort from his partner, Skeppy chanced a look at Bad's face. It was clear the demon had missed this and was enjoying himself. There was a brightness to him that was rarely seen, and despite the nervous fluttering in his stomach it made Skeppy happy to see. There was even some excitement starting to trickle in now that it was obvious they were flying so smoothly.

Bad's eyes looked down at him, and he smiled widely. "Isn't it fun?" he said.

With a nervous laugh, Skeppy nodded, "it's amazing."

Bad visibly preened at the words. "Ready to see more?"

Heart pounding, Skeppy nodded again.

Eventually, Bad landed back on land, and he finally let Skeppy stand on his own feet again. He nuzzled against Skeppy's temple, purring loudly.

"Thank you for letting me share that with you," he murmured. "It means a lot to me."

Skeppy flushed, twisting his head to brush a gentle kiss to his partner's s cheek. "It was honestly pretty scary at first but I had fun," he said. He took Bad's large, clawed hand in his own smaller, human one and intertwined their fingers. "I'm glad you decided to bring me along. It was nice seeing you look so free."

Bad grinned, tail swaying behind him happily. "I'm just happy you trusted me with it," he admitted.

"I trust you more than anyone or anything," Skeppy replied honestly.

"S'geppy!"

For the entirety of the journey back home, Bad was an incredibly clingy demon, attached to Skeppy in one way or another and purring with content.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> You can now find me at Twitter @kittykissesuwu if you want to ^-^
> 
> \--KK


End file.
